Sabers' Private Moment
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: A week after the events of 'Continental Drift', Shira and Diego are finding themselves getting closer to each other everyday until they take their relationship to the next level. Rated M for sexual content, slight blood. Dira One-shot.


**This fanfic focuses on the couple from the fourth film.**

**Blue Sky Studios own Ice Age and their characters.**

* * *

Sabers' Private Moment

A week after the defeat Gutt and his crew, the herd was relaxing with their new member, Shira. Shira was enjoying her time the herd much better than being with her former crew. Diego has been getting closer to the tigress for a week now.

"So are you enjoying your time in the herd, Shira?" Diego as he sat at the cliff edge with the tigress.

"Yes, I am. I love being in this herd and being with you." Shira sadly replied.

"Are you OK?" The saber asked the tigress.

"It's just that… I was never treated with love and respect like you guys did. All I wanted was someone who cares about me but the others…they don't have that quality." The tigress tearfully explained.

"I told you Gutt never respected you. He never did. So was your so-called crew." The saber coldly stated about the pirates.

"I know but it's so hard to forget about them." The tigress sadly replied again.

"The herd will protect you, including me." He reassured the silver tigress as he nuzzles her.

"Diego…I…" She tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

"What is it, Shira?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I… I love you… I want you to be with me…" She answered as tears stream down her face.

"I love you too, Shira. I'll be with you til the end of the time." The saber said as he licks away the tigress' tears.

"Thanks…Diego… For making me open my eyes…" The tigress thanked the male.

"Yeah…" The saber replied shortly as he looks away from the female.

"What's wrong, Diego?" The tiger asked in a concerned tone.

"I feel something welling up inside me… It's not love. It's something else…" The orange saber stated while feeling strange.

Shira eyed Diego for a moment and notices his odd behavior and smirks at him as she found the answer. She suddenly gets an idea and starts nuzzling the saber affectionately.

"Uh…Shira? What's going on?" Diego asks in bewilderment.

"Just follow me for a moment…" Shira said as she fled from the saber into the woods.

"Shira, wait!" The saber said as he takes off after the former pirate into the woods.

Diego continues through the woods while chasing after Shira. While dashing through the woods, he eventually found the tigress resting her back against the rock wall.

"Care to explain why did you make me run through the woods?" The saber demanded with a slight anger in his tone.

"Just want to be far from the others so that you and I could get to know each other, softy." The former pirate answered in a soft tone.

"Heh… Well, OK." He said with a slight smirk.

"What do you feel like doing?" She asked as she sat up straight.

"Nothing much… I don't even know." He answered feeling unsure.

Shira got and nuzzles the saber affectionately and he did the same. The pirate's smirk turned into a devious one and she started to force the saber towards the rock.

"Hey, kitty… What are you- uhn!" Diego was cut off his back was against the rock wall.

"Don't call me, kitty." Shira warned in a seductive tone.

"Fine…kitty." He teased her.

The former pirate licks the male at chest area and he sat on his haunches while enjoying the treatment he's receiving. Diego closes his eyes as he let the tigress continues licking him and growls softly blissfully. Shira smirks at him and goes lower to the male's groin and licks at his sheath and heard him growl in sheer pleasure.

"Ooh… Shira…" He moaned in ecstasy as he scraps his claws on the rocks.

"Feel comfortable, Diego?" She asked as she licks his sheath.

"It does…" He replied softly.

The tigress soon sees the saber's member coming out of its sheath becoming erect. She gave a few rough licks at male's organ and he growls in ecstasy as the tigress licks him.

"Ooh! It's big!" She said admiring the saber's organ.

"Y-Yeah…" He said as he breathes heavily.

"Mind if I try something, Diego?" She said as she climbs onto her lover.

"Whatever floats your boat, Shira." He said as he smirks at his lover.

Shira places her hind paws on Diego's haunches and her forepaws on his forelegs as she positions herself over the male's member. The tigress slowly lowers herself onto the saber's organ as it enters her vagina and she mews slightly in ecstasy.

"You OK, Shira?" Diego asked softly.

"Y-Yeah… You want to do this, Diego?" Shira nervously replied and asked the male.

"You can if you want." He said.

"OK…" She said softly as she starts riding his member.

"Ohh…yes… Ooh… Shira…" He moaned out to the female as she rides the male.

The tigress starts riding the male faster than before and moans louder as she quickens her pace. The saber growls possessively at the riding female as he feels his instincts taking hold of him. While riding the male, Shira leans closer to his face and French kisses him with her eyes closed and parts the kiss.

"_Grrrr… Shira… I want to take her… I must claim her…_" Diego said in his thoughts as he slowly becomes possessed by his inner instinct.

Shira goes faster and moans in sheer pleasure and the saber underneath her can't take it anymore. Diego's eyes turns golden yellow instincts took a hold of him and he grabs the pirate and forces her into the snow on her back.

"D-Diego! What are you- *hic*" Shira gasps as the saber thrusts inside her vagina.

"You're mine…forever…" The saber said darkly while his instincts made him thrust harder and faster inside the tigress.

"Ahhh! Diego! Please…don't stop!" The tigress pleaded as the saber ruts her faster.

Diego growls as he plows the female's opening and he bit Shira on the neck enough to draw blood as he goes deeper with every thrust he makes.

"D-Diego… Ohhh, Diego! I… I'm getting close…" She warned as she nears her climax.

The male narrows his golden yellow eyes and growls lustfully as he continues rutting the former pirate nonstop as he near his climax. Shira's lets loose a few tears from her eyes as her claws dug into Diego's back and her hindclaws on his haunches.

"I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna…ahhhhhhh!" The tigress screamed out as she climaxes first.

The saber growls and releases the tigress' neck and lifts his head and roars loudly as he climaxes deeply inside his lover. After roaring, the male came back to his senses and his eyes went back to normal and look down on the silver tigress who is smiling drearily at him.

"That…was…incredible…Diego…" Shira said as she breathes heavily.

"I'm sorry about that, Shira." Diego apologized as he laps up the blood from bite mark he gave her.

"It's fine… I've never felt this good before." She said about their copulation.

"Anytime…kitty." He teased as he licks away the tigress' tears.

"I said: don't call me 'kitty', softy." She teased back.

"Yeah… Now, hold still…" He commanded her and she gave him a confused look.

Diego slowly removes his organ from Shira's vagina and slumps onto the snow next to his lover.

"Whew! I can't believe I let my instincts get the best of me." The saber said as he looks at the silver tigress.

"*giggles* We both went a little rough on each other." The tigress said as she turns over on her stomach and nuzzles the male.

"I guess we can stay out just a little longer." He said as sees the sky turning into an orange color.

"Yeah… You have one tough body, Diego." She complemented as takes a gander at the claw marks on the male's back and haunches.

"What can I say? I'm built for endurance." He replied with a smirk.

"Too true… And Diego?" She replied and started again.

"Yes?" He answered waiting for a reply from the pirate.

"I love you…" She said before falling asleep.

"I love you, Shira." He replied as falls asleep also.

Both Diego and Shira snuggles together nicely and dreams about what future they will have with the herd.

* * *

**That's it for this Dira fanfic!**

**Please review!**


End file.
